drachenlanzefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dalamar
Dalamar ist ein Dunkelelf und Magier der Schwarzen Roben. Kindheit und Jugend Dalamar wird um 245 A.C. in Silvanesti in eine niedrige Kaste der Elfengesellschaft geboren. Er erhält nur eine elementare Ausbildung in den magischen Künsten, da die fortgeschrittenen Zauber Angehörigen des Adels vorbehalten sind. Doch Dalamar will mehr. Heimlich studiert er mächtige Magie; besonders die Sprüche der dunklen Künste beeindrucken ihn. Als er dabei ertappt wird, wie er die Schwarzen Roben trägt, wird er aus Silvanesti verbannt. (Die Brüder) Zauberprüfung Dalamar wird in verhältnismäßg jungen Jahren zur Zauberprüfung eingeladen. Er ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt etwa 90 Jahre alt, was ungefähr 25 Menschenjahren entspricht. (Die Brüder) Krieg gegen die Götter Als die Versammlung der Magier einen Spion auf den Erzmagier Raistlin Majere ansetzen will, meldet Dalamar sich freiwillig für diesen Posten. Die Gelegenheit, bei dem Größten und Mächtigsten seines Ordens zu studieren, ist dem jungen Dunkelelfen jedes Risiko wert. Dalamar wird Raistlins Lehrling. Er studiert und beobachtet. Wenn Raistlin anderweitig beschäftigt ist, begibt sich Dalamar in sein Arbeitszimmer im Turm der Erzmagier in Palanthas, um dort aus Zauberbüchern zu lernen. Er versucht auch, die nachtblau gebundenen Zauberbücher des Fistandantilus zu lesen, die ihm verboten sind, doch er ist nicht im Besitz des richtigen Schlüssels. Beim Öffnen des eiskalten Einbands verletzt er seine Hand. Obwohl er eine Ausrede erfindet, weiß sein Meister, was er getan hat. Dalamar lernt die weiße Klerikerin Crysania von Tarinius kennen, die Raistlin im Turm besucht. Nachdem die beiden ihre Unterredung beendet haben, begleitet Dalamar sie durch den Eichenwald von Shoikan. Einige Zeit später erfährt Dalamar von den Lebendigen, dass die Anwesenheit seines Meisters in der Kammer des wahren Blicks tief unten im Turm erforderlich ist. Er wird Zeuge, wie Raistlin der Klerikerin Crysania, die vom dunklen Ritter Lord Soth getötet worden ist, Anzeichen von Leben verleiht, damit Raistlins Bruder Caramon sie nicht bestattet. Anschließend bereitet er ihren Weg zum Turm der Erzmagier im Wald von Wayreth. Dalamar begreift nicht, was die Klerikerin seinem Meister bedeutet. Raistlin berichtet, dass er ihre Hilfe benötigt, um das Tor in den Abgrund zu durchschreiten, wo er die Königin der Finsternis herausfordern und ihren Platz einnehmen will. Zuvor jedoch muss Raistlin eine Reise in die Vergangenheit antreten, um aus den verlorengegangenen Zauberbüchern des Fistandantilus zu lernen. Er fordert Dalamar auf, all dies der Versammlung mitzuteilen. Entsetzt erkennt Dalamar, dass Raistlin die ganze Zeit über gewusst hat, dass er für die Magier spioniert. Raistlin brennt ihm fünf Löcher, das Mal seiner Hand, in seiner Brust ein, und verlässt den vor Schmerz rasenden Dunkelelfen. Dalamar reist zum Wald von Wayreth, um an der Versammlung der Magier teilzunehmen. Par-Salians Einschätzung, Raistlin wolle die Welt erobern, amüsiert ihn. Er klärt die Versammlung über Raistlins wahre Pläne auf, zeigt ihnen auch die Bestrafung des Erzmagiers für sein Spionieren. Par-Salian berichtet, dass er lange vor dem Lanzenkrieg Raistlin auf Paladins Anordung als Schwert für die Kräfte des Guten ausgewählt habe. Doch während seiner Zauberprüfung habe sich von den Magiern unbemerkt der unsterbliche Geist des Fistandantilus' in seinem Körper eingenistet. Obwohl sie es nicht nur mit Raistlin, sondern gleichzeitig auch mit Fistandantilus zu tun haben, unterschätzen die Magier Dalamars Meister weiter. Sie entscheiden, Caramon und Crysania in der Zeit zurückzuschicken, damit sie ihn aufhalten. Das, so Par-Salian, würde auch Raistlin nicht erwarten. Dalamar bricht in Gelächter aus, hat doch sein Meister all dies eingeplant. Er braucht Crysania, er braucht Caramon, und er braucht sie beide in der Vergangenheit. Dennoch kann niemand von den Plänen abweichen, sie sind für beide Seiten der einzige Weg erfolgreich zu sein. Nach dem Ende der Versammlung kehrt Dalamar in den Turm der Erzmagier von Palanthas zurück, um auf seinen Meister zu warten. (Die Brüder) Während Raistlins Abwesenheit kommt seine Schwester Kitiara Uth Matar zum Turm der Erzmagier, um ihn zu besuchen. Dalamar berichtet, er sei bereits in die Vergangenheit aufgebrochen. Kitiara kann dies kaum glauben, hatte sie doch ihrem untoten Begleiter Lord Soth aufgetragen, Crysania von Tarinius zu töten und so Raistlins Pläne zu vereiteln. Dalamar offenbart ihr, dass es auch sein Ziel ist, Raistlin von seinem Bestreben, ein Gott zu werden, abzuhalten. Sie schmieden gemeinsam Pläne. Während ihres Gesprächs stellen die beiden fest, dass sie aufeinander sehr anziehend wirken; sie verbringen die Nacht zusammen. Nachdem Kitiara gegangen ist, erreicht Raistlins Stimme seinen Lehrling aus der Vergangenheit. Er trägt ihm auf, bestimmte Informationen über die Zwergentorkriege aus der Großen Bibliothek von Palanthas zu besorgen. Nachdem Dalamar dort den Ästheten Bertrem erschreckt hat, kümmert sich Astinus persönlich um sein Anliegen. Dalamar kehrt zum Turm zurück und teilt von dort aus Raistlin mit, dass Fistandantilus' Versuch, das Portal zum Abgrund zu durchschreiten, gescheitert ist, weil gleichzeitig ein in Thorbardin gefangener Gnom ein Zeitreisegerät aktiviert hat. Raistlin ist mit dieser Information zufrieden und verschwindet aus Dalamars Geist. (Die Königin der Finsternis) Sobald sich die Zeichen mehren, dass Raistlin erfolgreich aus dem Abgrund zurückkehren könnte, ruft Dalamar Tanis, den Halbelfen, nach Palanthas. Er trifft sich mit ihm und Astinus, dem Chronisten, im Tempel der Götter bei dem sterbenden Elistan. Sie beratschlagen, was sie tun können, um Raistlin aufzuhalten. Dalamar ist bereit, sich Raistlin entgegenzustellen, sobald er aus dem Portal tritt. Allerdings hat er von Lord Soth erfahren, dass Kitiara Uth Matar einen Großangriff gegen die Stadt plant. Diesen soll Tanis abwehren. Gemeinsam mit Gunther Uth Wistan trifft er entsprechende Vorbereitungen. Als es Elistan schlechter geht, bringt Dalamar einen Zaubertrank zum Tempel, um seine Schmerzen zu lindern. Er hält Wache am Bett des Klerikers. Tanis, der kommt, um sich von Elistan zu verabschieden, begreift seine Anwesenheit nicht. Dalamar erklärt, Elistan sei auf seine Bitte auch einmal zum Turm der Erzmagier gekommen, um Raistlin zu helfen. Und er habe gelernt, seine Schulden zu begleichen. Ehe er zum Turm zurückkehrt, prophezeiht er, am nächsten Tag werde es keinen Sonnenaufgang geben - der Kampf zwischen Raistlin und Takhisis habe begonnen. Kitiara greift nicht wie erwartet zunächste den Turm des Oberklerikers an, sondern richtet sich mit einer Fliegenden Zitadelle direkt gegen die Stadt. Dalamar kommt zum Haus des Herrschers Amothud, als Tanis diese Neuigkeit überbringt. Beide gehen davon aus, dass Kitiara versuchen wird, den Turm des Erzmagiers zu erreichen, um dort Dalamar von seinem Kampf gegen Raistlin abzuhalten. Tanis wünscht sich verzweifelt eine Möglichkeit, gegen Lord Soth vorgehen zu können. Dalamar kehrt zum Turm zurück und holt von dort ein magisches Silberarmband, welches er Tanis überreicht. Dieses vermag ihn vor der Magie des untoten Ritters zu schützen - allerdings muss er selbst gegen Soth antreten, da die Ritter aufgrund ihrer heiligen Schwüre zu Paladin den dunklen Gegenstand nicht einmal berührern können. Dalamar kehrt zum Turm der Erzmagier zurück, um auf Raistlin zu warten. (Der Hammer der Götter) Er beobachtet, wie Kitiaras Fliegende Zitadelle Kurs auf den Turm der Erzmagier nimmt und beordert Wächter auf das Dach. Da kündigt eine Silberglocke einen Besucher an. Kitiara hat es dank ihres Nachtjuwels durch den Eichenwald von Shoikan geschafft und kämpft sich nun auch durch den Turm bis zum Portalzimmer vor. Sie ist verletzt und Dalamar will ihr helfen. Doch da greift sie ihn mit einem Messer an. Während sie gegeneinander kämpfen, offenbart Dalamar Kitiara, dass Lord Soth sie und ihre Pläne an ihn verraten hat - weil er sie für sich will. Kitiara zaudert in ihrer Überzeugung, doch sie kann Dalamar nicht vertrauen. Sie verletzen sich gegenseitig schwer. Dalamar ist gezwungen, seinen Heilring zu verwenden. Als Caramon Majere und Tanis, der Halbelf, mit der Zitadelle beim Turm eintreffen, ist Dalamar kaum bei Bewusstsein, um die Wächter zurückzurufen. Kitiara unternimmt einen letzten Versuch, Dalamar zu töten, doch ihr Wurfdolch prallt an Tanis' Rüstung ab. Dalamar überlebt, Kitiara stirbt in Tanis' Armen. Caramon betritt durch das Portal den Abgrund. Dort will er auf Raistlin warten. Währenddessen erscheint Lord Soth. Er fordert Kitiara, die noch immer durch Tanis' Liebe gebunden wird. Dalamar erklärt Tanis, er müsse sie frei lassen, oder Soth werde auch ihn töten. Schließlich nimmt der untote Ritter die Drachenfürstin mit sich. Dalamar entdeckt, dass Caramon vom Portal verschwunden ist. Als er zurückkehrt, bringt er die schwer verletzte Crysania mit sich. Dalamar erkennt das Dilemma sofort: Rettet Caramon Crysania, erlaubt er möglicherweise auch Raistlin, zurückzukehren. Also wartet Caramon. Als Raistlin schließlich erscheint, gelingt es Caramon, seinen Bruder mit seinem Wissen über die Zukunft von seinen Plänen abzubringen. Raistlin schickt Caramon durch das Portal zurück - mit Crysania und dem Stab des Magus. Caramon schließt das Portal von Krynn aus. Raistlin verbleibt bei Takhisis in der Hölle. Nach dem Ende der Schlacht von Palanthas verschließt Dalamar Raistlins Laboratorium - mit dem Portal und dem Stab des Magus darinnen. Er postiert einen Wächter vor der Tür mit dem Befehl, niemanden - nicht einmal ihn selbst - einzulassen. (Caramons Rückkehr) Palin Majeres Zauberprüfung Dalamar ist an Palin Majeres ungewöhnlicher Zauberprüfung beteiligt. Da die Magier befürchten, Palins Vater Caramon Majere könnte dessen Prüfung verhindern, laden sie den jungen Magier unter einem Vorwand gemeinsam mit seinem Vater und seinen beiden Brüdern Tanin und Sturm in den Turm der Erzmagier im Wald von Wayreth ein. Mit der Behauptung, Palins Onkel und Caramons Bruder Raistlin Majere könnte seine Begegnung mit der Königin der Finsternis überlebt haben, locken sie Caramon und Palin nach Palanthas. Im dortigen Turm der Erzmagier erschafft Dalamar gemeinsam mit den anderen Oberhäuptern Justarius und Dunbar Meisterkapitän eine Illusion um Palins Onkel, welche die Fähigkeiten und die Gesinnung des jungen Magus auf die Probe stellt. So legt Palin Majere seine Zauberprüfung ab, ohne überhaupt zu wissen, dass er angetreten ist. Nach der Prüfung erscheint der untote Wächter, welchen Dalamar vor Raistlins Laboratorium postiert hat, und überbringt Palin ein Geschenk vom wahren Meister des Turms: Den Stab des Magus. Dalamar erkennt erschüttert, dass die Prüfung nicht zur Gänze eine Illusion gewesen ist. (Das Vermächtnis) Hintergrundinformationen Dalamar ist ein Hauptcharakter aus der Reihe Die Legenden der Drachenlanze. Er tritt in Erscheinung in den Bänden Die Brüder, Die Königin der Finsternis, Der Hammer der Götter und Caramons Rückkehr. Außerdem tritt er auf in den Kurzgeschichten Das Vermächtnis aus dem Band Der magische Turm und Die Brille des Zauberers aus dem Band Die Jagd des Toede. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Dunkelelfen Kategorie:Elfen Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Silvanesti